motorstormfandomcom-20200213-history
Companies
For the companies that produce vehicles, see Manufacturers. Aside from the vehicle manufacturers in MotorStorm, there are numerous other companies that presumably make various products related to MotorStorm and Racing. These entities often appear as stickers or sponsors on the many vehicles and tracks throughout the games in the series. 'A' Companies *'accelereighty' - first appears in the first MotorStorm game, and reappears in later installments. It is visible on some AI-exclusive liveries on certain vehicles in Monument Valley. *'ABS - '''May stand for Anti-lock brakes *'All Out Racing''' *'Atom Sparks' - Appears in Pacific Rift and Apocalypse *'AutomaniX' - Appears in Pacific Rift and Apocalypse *'AutoStorm' - Appears in MSPR and MSA *'autoplace' Ai acc viking.jpg|accelereighty Alloutracing.jpg|All Out Racing Atomsparks.jpg Automanix.png Autostorm.jpg Comps3.png|ABS Autoplace.jpg 'B' Companies *'Big Joe's Chilli Dogs' - This sponsor's logo is only visible on a usable Patriot Bushwacker in Monument Valley. Wrecked, unusable Bushwackers with this logo can bee seen in Pacific Rift, strewn along certain tracks. *'Blackstang Racing' *'Brako' *'Bandit' *'Big Eye Bunny' Ai big joes 1.jpg Ai big joes 2.jpg Big joes.jpg Blackstang.jpg|Blackstang Braco.jpg|Brako Bandit.jpg Varjack2.jpg|Big Eye Bunny sponsored Varjack. 'C' Companies *'Ciolek Advancements' - Appears in MSPR. If a vehicle has additional spotlights, the Ciolek logo may appear on them. *'Cannonball - '''A possible reference to racing events of the same name *'CarPdiem''' - Latin for 'Sieze the day!" *'Co-Radials - '''Likely a tire manufacturer Ciolek.jpg Coradials.png Carpdiem.png Cannonball.png 'D' Companies *'Deadloud''' - A presumed speaker/radio manufacturer. *'dp' - Logo looks the same at any angle. *DuskLite Comp - A private security contracter in MotorStorm: Apocalypse. Dusk.png|DuskLite Logo. Dp.jpg 'E' Companies *'Encol Design' *'Eightball' *'Entire' ' Encoldesign.jpg Eightball.jpg Entire.png ' 'F' Companies *'Free West' - The Free West logo consists of large old-English lettering as well as the Free West logo in small black print. It appears in Monument Valley in AI-exclusive versions of the Voodoo Iguana and Wombat Typhoon. There is actually an AI Character in Monument Valley called Free West. This makes it possible that it is not a company, but in fact his own personal livery. *'FlowOil' *'FreeFlow' Ai free west iguana 3.jpg Flowoil.png Free flow.jpg 'G' Companies *'Gasoprine' - Gasoprine appears on some AI-only liveris in Monument Valley. The company name is a combination of 'Gasoline' and numerous other possible words. *'Global -'''Their company moto is "Split the Atom". *'Gravel''' *'G3uf3' Ai purple iguana.jpg Gravel.jpg G3.jpg 'H' Companies *Hoffman *Hydrozade.com - A defunct boat engine manufacturer, the website has since been dropped. Hydrozade.jpg 'I' Companies *'Ignitro - '''A portmanteau of '''Ig'nite and Nitro'us. *'IndigoKart - A play on the words 'indigo' and 'go-kart'. *'indestri '- A play on 'Industry' *'Invent Racing' Indigokart.jpg Invent racing.png 'J' Companies * JapSpeed *'JAO' ' Japspeed.png Jaq.png ' 'L' Companies *'Leistung' - German for 'performance' or 'achievement' Reistung.png|Leistung 'M' Companies *'Marathon' - Marathon is a company that appears in all MotorStorm titles. Its logo often appears on vehicles in at least one livery. May be based on the real-life Marathon refueling stations in the US *'MotoShox' *'MotoWERKS' *'Mudplugger Racing '- Makers of the tires of the Mirage Bastile, may make for others as well. Ai marathon kalahari.jpg|Marathon on a Springbok Kalahari. Moto.png Mudpluggerracing.jpg|Mudplugger Racing 'N' Companies *'Numskull' - Numskull, a play on 'numb skull,' is a helmet manufactuerer whose logo appears in all three main installments in the series. Mash's vinyl scheme contains their logo, although he never actually wears a helmet. A Numskull livery was available for all vehicles in Monument Valley. *'Nairn' Numskull.png Nairn.jpg N.png 'P' Companies *'paw' *'PANZER '- Usually sponsors heavy vehicles. Means "Armor" in German. *'Performance Parts' *'PheonixWare' *'Photon Systems' *'Progeny' Paw.jpg Photon systems.png Performanceparts.png|Performance Parts MSPR earth 1.jpg|Panzer Pheonixware.jpg Comps3.png 'Q' Companies *'Quickspeed' *'Qog' Qog.jpg Quickspeed.png 'R' Companies *'raVine' - raVine is a company appearing in all MotorStorm titles. It sponsors many vehicles, such as the Atlas Earthquake and the Springbok Kalahari *'Razor Tuning' *'Radio Storm' - Possible forshadowing of MotorStorm RC? *'Rush Exhausts - '''A possibly play on the Thrush line of exhausts. *'RSR''' MSPR earth 2.jpg MSPR earth 3.jpg Ravine2.jpg Razor.jpg Comps3.png|Radio Storm Rush.jpg Rsr.png 'S' Companies *'Six7even' - Six7even is a company that first appeared in MotorStorm: Pacific Rift as a sponsor for vehicles. It returns in MotorStorm: Apocalypse. Hunter, a member of The Brotherhood, wears a Six7even jumper. This suggests that it is a clothing brand in the MotorStorm world. Six7even is quite a rare sponsor in MotorStorm: Pacific Rift, only sponsoring a few vehicles, such as the Wombat Beachmaster and Patriot Thunderchief. *'Shinji' - Appears in Pacific Rift and Apocalypse, though the logo changes somewhat in the later game. *'Sonix Audio Systems' *'Spark Leads - ' Spark Leads is a minor company featured only on a livery for the Wombat Typhoon and the Castro Varadero. This livery first appeared as an AI only livery in MotorStorm, but then was made usable to the player in MotorStorm: Pacific Rift. *'SpeedSystems' *'SupaGrip' - Tire manufacturer in MSPR *'Sepway' *'SSfSHOtBrakes' - somewhat humorous, as 'shot brakes' are a phenomenon where brakes (made of metal, not ones made of carbon-ceramic) overheat and become useless. *'SP Spare Parts' *'Sprung Shocks' *'SupaSeven' *'Slogan' *'!SHOCKS' Hunter.png|The Six7even logo on Hunter's shirt Wombat beachmaster.png|A buggy sponsored by Six7even Sonix.jpg Shinji.png|MSPR Shinji Logo Reistung.png|SpeedSystems Tx racing.jpg|SupaGrip (on top of tire) Sepway.jpg Shotbrakes.jpg Sp.jpg Sprungshocks.jpg Slogan.jpg Shocks.png S.png 'T' Companies *'Tuff Parts' *'TX Racing '- Wheel Manufacturer *'tekpinda' *'Tysoyoghi Guages' Tuff parts.png Tx racing.jpg|TX Racing Tekpinda.png Tysoyoshi.jpg 'Z' Companies *'ZERO' - Appears in all titles, although the only vehicle to be sponsored by it in the first MotorStorm is the Beelzebuggy Carabid. The Mirage 101 driven by Mash is nicknamed 'The Zero,' and has the company logo on the sides. Zero.jpg '0–9' Companies *'7th Heaven' - Most likely a paint shop or vehicle graphics company. Sponsors the Ozutsu Daimyo. *'4ISE' - Likely a play on the phrase 'Four-eyes' *'4t5 - ''Forty Five' 4ise.jpg 007.jpg|7th Heaven Darkwood 4t5.png Category:Companies